


like a prayer

by mossyicarus



Series: rex takes care of his boys [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Clonecest, Echo just wants to get railed, Explicit Sexual Content, Fives just wants to be good, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossyicarus/pseuds/mossyicarus
Summary: Rex knows how to look after his men.(Basically I have no shame and it’s just Echo getting railed and Fives being good.)
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: rex takes care of his boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773487
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



> Inspired by Soft Wars! And that one saucy side about Echo and Rex, and Fives and Rex

“Fives. Go and sit in the chair. Don’t touch yourself.” Rex commands firmly, one hand cupping Five’s jaw, thumbs brushing over the troopers cheekbones, the other hand tracing the firm muscles of Echo’s chest, listening to the shallow gasping as he arched into Rex’s grip, he was always so eager. 

Rex nudges Fives back into the wooden chair, moving Fives’ hands to rest on his own thighs, he trusts his ARC to be good for him, and keeps his hands where instructed. Fives knew the consequences of breaking orders, Fives liked to test boundaries, but when it came down to it, his boy was always so pliant under his touch. 

_ (Rex doesn't think Fives could ever forget the first time he ever broke position, Rex sure couldn't. The memory of Fives laying under Rex, skin flushed, eyes wet and Rex’s cum painting his torso.)  _

Rex turns his attention back to Echo, and he takes note that Echo hasn't moved since Rex had looked at Fives. He presses his lips firmly to Echo’s, nipping slightly on his bottom lip as he used one hand to cup the back of Echo’s head, and the other to slightly squeeze the ARCs nipples as Echo  _ whimpered,  _ he had always been  _ so  _ sensitive. 

Rex grinded his hips against Echo’s shallowly, before twisting the younger man beneath him, pinning his hands above his head.    
  
“Hey  _ Echo _ , feeling good?” Rex asks, despite already knowing the answer, he could feel the heat radiating off of Echo’s body, and feel the clothed, very hard cock underneath him. 

“ _ Sir-”  _ His response is unfortunately cut off by the way Rex latches his lips onto his neck and sucks softly, teasing the red marks with his teeth as Echo  _ writhes.  _

Rex glances between Echo, panting and red and coming apart already, and Fives, gripping finger-shaped bruises into his thighs from how hard he's trying to be good, He feels a swell of pride for his boys, they were rowdy, and loud and  _ bratty,  _ but they were always so easy to undo the moment Rex applied any pressure. 

Metaphorically and Literally. 

“Doing good there Fives?” He questions over his shoulder as he works on pulling the pieces of armour off of Echo, and pulling the blacks underneath down, releasing Echo’s cock from the confines of their armour. 

“...Yes sir.” Rex isn’t oblivious to the deep breath Fives takes before responding, he was doing a remarkable job of holding himself together so far, he’ll see how he holds up once he’s watching Echo fall apart in front of him. 

Rex takes Echo’s cock in his hand as he bends down to trail red marks down his chest. Echo tries to buck into his chest, in spite of the arm that Rex currently has one hand pinning his hips to the bed, he pushes his arm down slightly, and Echo can't help but to keep trying to press up into Rex’s grip. It takes Rex sucking a particularly red mark into the dip of Echo’s collarbone that's basically all teeth for Echo to stop, pupils blown as he looks up at the ceiling. 

Rex just takes note of how  _ good  _ Echo looks, lips swollen, and pink and red marks covering the span of his chest. Rex might feel slightly bad for how wrecked Echo already looked, despite them only just beginning, if he wasn't aware of how  _ much  _ Echo likes to be  _ owned.  _

He presses a kiss to the other man's lips, even as he whispers softly, “ _ Stay still or I’ll leave you here, hard and needy and you can deal with it yourself.”  _ It’s all empty words, Rex loves each of his ARCs, would never leave them midway through, not if he could help it. Except maybe Fives who took great pleasure in being made to  _ wait.  _

Rex bends down to press kisses to the unmarked skin of Echo’s inner thighs, keeping his legs spread even as he tries to instinctively close them. He can feel Five’s gaze on them from behind, it only serves to spur him on more. Rex bites down softly on the junction where his hip trailed into his thigh, and Echo voice  _ breaks.  _ He presses a kiss to the head of Echo’s cock, sucking on it and relishing in the way Echo’s body reacts so beautifully under him. 

“You’re doing so  _ well,  _ doing exactly as I say.” Rex mumbles into his thigh. 

One hand reaches into the drawer beside the bed, fingers moving quickly to try and locate the bottle of lube that they kept in the drawers purely for occasions like this. He finds it easily, and opens it to squirt some of it onto his fingers. He pulls off of Echo’s dick, moving up to kiss Echo roughly, long fingers rubbing over his entrance. 

He just trails his finger over it at first, the combined feeling of the hole clenching and unclenching in anticipation, the way Echo is staring at him, eyes dazed and pupils blown, Rex can see Echo as he tries to take breath in deeply, chest rising and falling so rapidly; and how when he turns he can Fives as he presses his twitching fingers into his thighs, torn between the desire to touch himself, and to listen to what Rex has ordered. 

Rex pulls his attention back to Echo as he presses a finger inside him, leaving it at that to just get Echo used to the stretch again, the last thing he wanted to do was move too quickly and accidentally hurt him. 

It’s not too long before he pushes another finger to join the first, scissoring Echo once he’s sure that Echo can handle it again. He should be too worried, Echo  _ loved  _ to be full and fucked until he could barely remember his own name. 

He’s content to just fuck his fingers into Echo, enjoying the way Echo hands shake, hands scrambling to find something to grip onto. 

Rex adds a third finger, and Echo  _ moans  _ at the burn. Rex hears Fives swallow loudly behind him, and he feels a grin form as he begins to fuck his fingers in and out of Echo, getting him used to this intrusion before he replaces the fingers with his cock.

He pulls his fingers out, and Echo whines at the loss, or at least he would have, had Rex not have flipped their positions suddenly, pulling Echo on top of him, and twisting him around so he can face Fives directly.

He was well aware how much they liked to watch each other fall apart. 

He leans forward to whisper in Echo’s ear, one arm trapping Echo against him as he pulls him back enough that Echo can easily feel his cock pressing up against his back. 

“ _ I want you to ride me, and I want you to put on a show for Fives.”  _

Echo audibly swallows, eyes flickering in front of him to lock sight with a  _ very  _ tense looking Fives, who looks like he’s one step away from starting to beg. 

Echo nods, and Rex has a hand on each of his hips as he raises up and begins to lower himself onto Rex’s hard cock, thighs quivering under the effort.

Rex leans back into the pillows, happy to let Echo set his own pace even as he kept one hand on his hips, keeping him grounded in the moment as Echo begins to fuck himself on Rex’s cock. 

“You’re doing so well, look at you, putting on such a show for Fives. I’m sure he loves it,  _ look at him,  _ doesn’t he look like he loves it.” And oh boy Fives does, there’s a bright red flush on his cheeks, and his cock is so hard it almost looks  _ painful.  _

_ “Sir- I-“  _ Echo is cut off when Rex thrusts sharply, cutting off the troopers line of thought midway. 

“Hm? What was that?” 

The room fills with the sound of Echo whimpering, and the low moans that escape despite his best attempts. Rex shifts his hips slightly, thrusting up to meet Echo; it has the intended effect, because a moan tears out of Echo, and he hears Fives swallow back a whine. 

Echo clenches around Rex, and the Captain only has to shift a bit before he thrusts straight into Echo’s prostate, and Echo nearly  _ screams.  _ It’s a beautiful sound, one that Rex has been trying to get out of him for a while. 

Echo resumes back to fucking himself on Rex’s cock as Rex thrusts up to meet him. Between the sound of Echo’s sweet,  _ sweet  _ noises, and Fives looking  _ wrecked  _ on Echo’s behalf, and the way Echo is clenching around him so  _ tightly;  _ it doesn’t take long for Rex to cum, he’s never been able to hold off long when he was fucking into someone. 

He keeps fucking into Echo even after he cums, reaching one hand to wrap around Echo’s leaking cock, and with a few slow stroke, and Rex leaning forward to bite down softly on the side of Echo’s throat, sucking intensely, he wants to leave a  _ mark  _ on him, wants Echo to feel him there whenever he moves;, the ARC trooper is following after him. 

“Fives.” Rex calls while Echo is looking dazed, and Fives’ head shoots up to look directly at Rex, “clean him up. If you make him cum again, I’ll let you cum too.” 

Fives doesn’t need to be told twice, sliding onto the bed and immediately lowering his head to sucks softly on the head of Echo’s cock, and  _ that  _ definitely jolts Echo back to reality as he  _ writhes  _ where he’s still seated on Rex’s cock. Echo is definitely overstimulated by now, but Rex knew from experience that the other man wouldn’t be properly satisfied until it was almost  _ painful  _ to be stimulated. 

And well, Rex wouldn’t be a very good Captain if he left his ARC’s unsatisfied. 

Fives swallows down Echo’s cock, cheeks hollowing as he licks the underside of the cock, trailing his tongue along the throbbing vein underneath. 

“So good, Fives, hm? Such a good boy for me, making Echo feel good.” Rex praises, and Fives moans around Echo’s cock, sending vibrations through him that makes Echo  _ wail.  _ Rex learnt early on how easy it was to get Fives to fall apart if he just told him he was  _ good.  _

As overstimulated as Echo is, it's not too long before Echo is cumming again, hips bucking into Five’s mouth, as Fives swallows it down so  _ well.  _

Rex slides out of Echo as the trooper slumps forward. Rex pulls Fives towards him, kissing him  _ deeply  _ as Fives whines into the kiss. He presses shallow kisses along Five’s jaw and sucks red marks into the column of his throat, as he reaches a hand down to grasp Five’s cock firmly.

Rex strokes him  _ hard  _ and  _ fast  _ and as pent up and hard as Fives is, he cums on Rex’s hand faster than he probably ever has before. Chest heaving as Rex pumps him through the last stages of his orgasm. 

“Satisfied then boys?” Rex asks after a moment, smirk evident in his voice. 

The only response he gets is the sound of his boys frantically trying to catch their breath. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was Certainly an experience to write lmao-  
> I have no words and no shame and if anyone I know irl finds this; I might cry.


End file.
